


Warm Hug

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: I uploaded this on my Tumblr back in October which is why it mentions the season change from summer, but with the current cold weather, I figured it was still fitting to post it now (I keep on forgetting to cross-post my stuff asdfhkj;)





	Warm Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this on my Tumblr back in October which is why it mentions the season change from summer, but with the current cold weather, I figured it was still fitting to post it now (I keep on forgetting to cross-post my stuff asdfhkj;)

“It’s _cold_!” You complain in a loud voice, throwing your head back to shout it into the now crispy air as you rub your arms. It hasn’t even been that long since summer has come to pass, but you were already missing that wonderfully warm sun on your skin as opposed to the biting chill of the rising winds.

Alfonse looks at you with a mixed expression of exasperation and fondness after having listened to you whine about the weather for the past few minutes during your leisurely stroll. “Well, the seasons are changing after all,” he states matter-of-factly, and you don’t bother to stop yourself from rolling your eyes.

“I _know_ ,” you respond with just a tad bit more irritation in your tone than intended as a result of your sour mood due to the cold. “I know that, but _still_ ,” you whine which then kind of shifts into a whimper near the end.

The Askran prince chuckles as you try to warm yourself up to the best of your abilities. You’re too engrossed in your task that you don’t notice him shift closer towards you. His fingers brush against your arms before firmly but still gently pulling you towards his chest. Alfonse’s arms wrap around your shivering figure, and he squeezes you close to share his body warmth with you. You can’t tell if Alfonse is just naturally this warm or if it’s your body’s reaction to being so close to him like this.

“Is this better?” He asks softly beside your ear, his breath prompting you to shudder for a different reason.

The corners of your lips quirk up into a satisfied smile, and you bury your face into his chest. “Yeah,” you answer with a small laugh full of joy and love. “This is _much_ better.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my fics on @avistella at Tumblr


End file.
